For the First Time
by DatGlowstickThoe
Summary: Papyrus is always insistent on changing the human's mind, and Sans, for some reason, always let's him go. He's seen this happen a hundred times, but for the first time... Slight TW for brief mention of suicidal thoughts. T for safety. Oneshot.


**_~AN~_**

 _Oneshot prompted by the lovely_ _MemeChild_ _Susan. You asked for this._

 _RFFS, DatGlowstickThoe_

 _"I have to at least try!"_

Sans was pacing, the argument replaying in his mind.

 _"Papyrus, trust me, this kid doesn't want to make friends!"_

 _"But what if they do? What if all they wanted this whole time was a friend?"_

 _"Then they wouldn't have slaughtered half of Snowdin by now! ... At least let me go with you."_

 _"Sans, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I know you'll just scare them. You become quite terrifying when you get protective."_

Sans didn't know why he agreed to let his brother go. He knew what would happen, but he let his brother walk out that door alone... No. He wouldn't let this happen again. He couldn't. If he hurried he could probably stop it.

He stepped out into the cold. The wind had picked up, and fresh snow was falling, but it didn't hinder him. This was the fastest Sans had ran in a long time.

Their house wasn't too far from the spot where the human and Papyrus always fought, but it seemed like he would never reach his destination. It was like the dream where you're running to the door, but no matter how long you run or how much you push yourself to go faster, the door only ever gets farther away from you. It seemed to Sans that this two-minute journey would take a life-time.

Until he saw it. A bit of red in the snow. Dread washed over Sans like a wave, threatening to drown him.

He ran over and dropped to his knees, picking up the piece of cloth. Tears started to spill out.

"No.. no, no, no.." The word spilled from his mouth over and over. He was too late again. He was always too late. Why was he always too late? "Papyrus.. Oh, God, no. Please, no.."

His initial despair was replaced with hostility. He slowly stood, his entire being shaking.

"Are you happy?!" He shouted out, looking around for any signs of the human that did this. No, not human. In no way could a human do something like this. "Are you happy, now? Is this what you wanted? Huh?!" His eye emitted a brighter light than it ever had before. "D'you just like seeing me suffer?! Is this fun for you, _you sicko_?!"

The wind offered him no response.

"I swear to _God,_ when I find you, I'm gonna- I'll- I-" The adrenaline of his anger started to fade away, and he fell to his knees once again, a few sobs escaping his throat. "I'll rip you apart," his voice was quieter now and broken. "You want _suffering?_ I'll- I'll _show you_ suffering! I'll-" His whole body shook with each sob.

He heard crunching in the snow, like someone approaching, but he couldn't bring himself to look up. Even if it were the human, why try to fight them? They'd reset until they won. That's how it always went. Why not just let them kill him? Then he'd be able to be with Papyrus and-

 _"Sans?!"_

That couldn't be..

"SANS! OH, MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"P.. Pap..?"He managed to raise his head up enough to see his brother's rapidly approaching feet. With this glimmer of confused hope, he looked up more to see the human sitting on Papyrus's shoulders.

Papyrus lowered the child to the ground and was soon kneeling beside Sans. "WHAT HAPPENED? I WAS ONLY GONE FOR TEN MINUTES!"

With no hesitation, Sans threw his arms around Papyrus, hugging him closely. He tried to explain that he'd become worried and tried to come find him, however only an incomprehensible mixture of sobbing, mumbling, and fast speech came out. Despite this, Papyrus did his best to console his brother.

"It's okay, brother, I'm here. It's all okay," Papyrus sighed, gently pulling away from the embrace. "I know this isn't exactly the time for 'I told you so's, but the human and I are on good terms. I managed to talk them out of their bad decisions."

Sans looked over his brother's shoulder to see the human with a concerned expression. No unsettling smile, no knife. Just genuine concern for him. For the first time, Pap had actually done it...

"Hey," Papyrus said with a realization, "You found my scarf!"

Sans looked down at his hand, which was tightly clenched around the fabric. "Heh, yeah.." He handed it back to Papyrus, then wiping the tears off of his face with the backs of his hands.

Papyrus turned back to the human. "I am sorry, but I, the great Papyrus, being the amazing brother I am, must make sure that Sans is alright! So! I'll have to cancel the Best Friend Slumber Party we had planned!" He stood, then helped Sans stand. "Let's go home."

When the two were home, Sans sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Papyrus sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Papyrus said. He paused. "I didn't mean to.. rattle your bones."

Sans laughed quietly. "I thought you hated puns?"

"But you love them, and I love you. So I am willing to make that personal sacrifice to see you smile."

Sans couldn't help a grin at that. "Well, my life without you would be a pretty _bone-_ ly existence."

"Sans, the one pun to cheer you up was enough, don't overdo it."

"Awh, c'mon! I thought that one would really _tickle your funny bone_."

Papyrus placed his head in his hands. "Sans, really, that's enough."

"Alright, alright, I'll quit," Sans laughed.

"Thank you," Papyrus sighed, looking a bit miffed.

Sans was still grinning. "Don't tell me you're gonna start _skullking."_

 _"SANS, OH MY GOD!"_

(Because I couldn't think of a legit ending...)


End file.
